The Room of Requirement
by Mac Black
Summary: Complete. I think. DMHP slash, Harry finds himself in the room of Requirement for no apparent reason. But wait, there is a reason. And that reason starts with 'D'.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters. I just made up the story.

A/N: Please review! It makes me feel happy!

And now, to the story!

* * *

**Prologue**

Draco Malfoy, despite all outward appearances, did _not_ hate Harry Potter. In fact, he was quite obsessed with the boy. Since the Triwizard Tournament, when Draco and Harry were in their fourth year at Hogwarts, Draco had been having odd feelings towards Harry. It began when Harry was facing his first task: the Hungarian Horntail.

While the Slytherins surrounding him on the stands were excitedly cheering on the dragon attempting to kill Harry, Draco could only watch in absolute fear. He felt an odd, nervous fluttery sort of feeling in his chest and stomach and came to the conclusion that he did _not_ want Harry Potter dead.

After this realisation, things seemed to progress a lot faster. Draco lost his enthusiasm for fights with Harry, but he still kept them up for fear of revealing his true feelings.

And when Snape had murdered Dumbledore, Draco had glimpsed Harry's face before he was forced to flee. Harry looked completely anguished – and with good reason, Draco thought – Dumbledore had been like a grandfather to Harry. Seeing that look on Harry's face made something tug at Draco's heart, and even as he ran for his life all he could think about was Harry.

Draco Malfoy was in love with Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry Potter wore his heart on his sleeve. In most cases. Generally, if he thought someone was an ok kind of person, he was friendly to them. If he didn't like someone, he was nice to them but never made any attempt to befriend them.

For years he had hated Draco Malfoy and for years he had shown his hatred to the world. And to the boy himself. But something had happened during his sixth year at Hogwarts that had changed that. He had witnessed Draco Malfoy crying.

In that one moment, when he had heard Draco saying that Voldemort would kill his parents if he didn't succeed, Harry heard what was intended between the lines. Harry had heard the desperation to save his family, the fear of failing and the reluctance to even try. But most of all, Harry had heard the unspoken meaning: 'I'm only doing this to save my parents'.

Nevertheless, when Draco had been standing with his wand pointed at Dumbledore, Harry had, for a few moments, truly believed that he would do it. But then, he caught the look on the other boy's face. A look that invoked in Harry a rush of sympathy for the boy. And, watching him flee, Harry had wondered what would become of him, barely allowing himself to hope for the boy's safety.

* * *

**In the Room of Requirement**

Although the room of Requirement was widely heard of, the general population of Hogwarts was still unaware of its location or how to access it. As Dumbledore had been the only staff member to know its location, and as Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco – the only students with the knowledge of how to access it – had not revealed their knowledge to Professor McGonagall, it was still around, and still useable.

Currently, Draco was in the room of Requirement, attempting to relax, away from the persistent badgering of the Slytherins. Yes, he failed Voldemort. Yes, Voldemort murdered his family. Yes, Voldemort was after him. No, he would not beg forgiveness. No, he was not on the light side. No, he was not on the dark side. Yes, he was on his own side.

"Bloody Slytherins," Draco muttered, wishing for more chocolate cake and butterbeer.

Helping himself to the newly arrived refreshments, Draco stood up and walked to the far wall, where a window appeared. Draco had the perfect view of the lake. Scanning the grounds, he noticed three familiar figures standing at the edge of the lake.

_I wish Harry were here now, instead of down there with his friends_, Draco thought, sighing.

* * *

"Ron, for the last time, I'm not getting back with Ginny."

"Why not, mate? I mean, you came back to school this year, didn't you?"

"Yes. I did. To learn as much as I can. But I'm still looking. I've got permission from McGonagall to leave the school grounds. She knows it's not worth trying to stop me and has grudgingly agreed to let me leave whenever I need to, as long as I'm secretive about it." Harry said, shifting his gaze to meet Ron's eyes.

"Alright, mate, you know I don't pester you about things like this, but-"

Hermione snorted as Harry rolled his eyes; although Ron continued as if nothing had happened, his voice was a bit louder with a slightly angrier edge to it.

"but I just wish you'd tell me why."

"Ok, Ron. Do you want to know why I'm not going to get back together with Ginny?" Ron nodded. Hermione looked towards Harry, expectantly.

"It's because I'm gay."

"You're WHAT!" Ron shouted.

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but suddenly he was forced into blackness and he had the feeling of being squeezed on all sides into a space that was too small for him.

As suddenly as the feeling began, it stopped. Harry heard a loud gasp and waited for his vision to clear before he realised he had his eyes closed. He opened them, blinking stupidly as Draco Malfoy came into focus.

"Malfoy!" Harry said angrily, "what the hell do you think you're doing? And… how did you do that?" He added, a bit less loudly, genuinely interested. The Hogwarts wards were meant to stop apparition, and besides, Harry hadn't apparated himself…

"Potter? What are you doing here? You can't apparate inside the grounds!"

"Well, duh, Malfoy, I didn't. _You _brought me here." Harry said, rolling his eyes at Draco's stupid remark.

"Um, no, I didn't," Draco retorted, grimacing at the weakness of his response.

"Whatever," Harry rolled his eyes again and turned to leave, only realising as he turned around exactly where he was.

"This is the room of Requirement!" Harry exclaimed, whizzing back around to face Draco once more.

"Ten points to Gryffindor for that observation, Potter." Draco said sarcastically.

"Well, it's obvious what's happened here," Harry said, looking smug. Obviously Draco hadn't put two and two together yet.

"Enlighten me," Draco said, attempting a bored tone but looking intrigued at the same time.

"You _wanted_ me here. You must have wished me here, and the room brought me."

"And why would I want you here?" Draco sneered, feeling his heart speed up a bit. Harry noticed the boy becoming nervous. Excellent.

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me, _Draco_?"

Draco was all ready to lie. _I wanted to hex you_, _I wanted to hex you, I wanted to hex you. _"I wanted to hex you," he said. _That's damn right, Potter, I wanted to hex you._

However, Harry's reaction was not exactly what he had anticipated. Instead, the other boy's eyes grew wide and a faint blush crept onto his cheeks. "You… what?"

This made Draco wonder if he had really said what he had intended to. He frowned thoughtfully.

"I… wanted to hex you…?" He tried, looking to Harry for confirmation that that was in fact what he had said. Harry was shaking his head and frowning.

"That's not what you said before."

"Well that's what I meant. It doesn't matter what I said before, whatever it was."

"Oh but Draco, I beg to differ. I think it makes all the difference."

"…" Draco was speechless; what on Earth was he going on about?

"You see, Draco, you told me that you wanted to kiss me," Harry said calmly, even a little patronizingly, his blush being the only thing that betrayed his slight embarrassment as he looked at Draco.

"I… what? Don't lie, Potter. Why would I say such a thing?" Draco was panicked. Had he really said that?

"You tell me," Harry said, finally looking away and freeing Draco of that intense gaze.

"I must have been thinking about someone else," Draco said, realising its stupidity even as he said that. But Harry seemed to buy it. What a stupid idiot. Honestly, why did Draco bother his time crushing over a bumbling fool like Harry Potter?

"Oh… well that's a shame," Harry said, turning around and opening the door. "Because I may just have obliged, if you were thinking about me," He added, having the nerve to wink at Draco as he left the room.

Draco stood in shock for a few moments, processing this new information. Harry Potter flirted with him. Harry Potter wanted to kiss him. Harry Potter had just _left_ the room.

It only took Draco a second to run to the door and open it.

"Harry!" He shouted down the corridor, blushing as a few passing third years looked at him oddly. "I mean – Potter! Wait, Potter."

Harry, who was only about ten metres from the door to the room of Requirement stopped, and turned around slowly.

"What? Come up with a better excuse, Malfoy?" He asked, smirking.

What right did he have to smirk? Draco wondered. That was _his_ thing.

"No. I haven't finished with you yet," Draco said meaningfully, hoping Harry would get the message. Apparently he did.

Harry's eyes widened imperceptibly and he glanced around at the openly gawking students.

"All right then, _Malfoy_, let's finish this." He said walking past Draco back towards the room of Requirement and holding the door open for Draco. Once they were both inside, he cast a silencing and locking charm on the door.

"So… what's up then?" Harry said, dropping all pretences.

"I… just wondered if… if you meant what you said before."

"Yeah, I did actually. Go figure." Harry said, giving Draco a wry smile.

"Um… that's cool… um yeah, I mean… I… me too." Draco said, feeling flustered.

"You meant it too? Which bit? The wanting to kiss me bit or the wanting to kiss someone other than me bit?"

Damn him! How was he so eloquent when Draco was reduced to stutters?

"The first part." He said, figuring small phrases would work best.

"Oh. Good," Harry said, and, without warning, pushed Draco against the door and brought their lips together in a rather passionate and possessive kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Not…Smith!**

The kiss was not what Draco had expected from Harry Potter. Maybe a tender, cautious, insecure, sweet kiss, but not a passionate snog. But hey, he wasn't complaining. He was all for the passionate snogging.

"Um," Harry said, blushing and looking down when they parted.

_Finally_, Draco thought, _he's back to the innocent, ineloquent boy I was expecting._

"Yes, well 'um' might be your choice of word, but I would be more tempted to go with something like 'thanks' or 'now what?'." Draco said, smirking as he brushed some of Harry's hair off his face.

Judging by Harry's reaction, which was a sweet smile and an almost imperceptible quickening of breath, Draco was allowed to do that. More than allowed to, actually. Draco let his fingers trail over Harry's cheek softly, enjoying the look on Harry's face and the fact that he actually closed his eyes and nuzzled closer. _Who would have thought_? He mused, _Harry's a tactile person?_

"OK then," Harry began, reaching up and taking Draco's hand in his own, "what now?"

"I believe my exact wording was 'now what', but I'll let it slide," Draco said, grinning a bit at Harry's snort. "I don't know, though, to answer your question. I – that depends what you want."

"I want… I want to see you in the hall and be able to smile at you instead of insult you." Harry said, blushing a little and letting go of Draco's hand.

"I would like that too."

"But it's not going to happen," Harry said matter-of-factly.

"No, you're right, it can't. The Gryffindors would go beserk." Draco said, snorting as he imagined Weasley fainting immediately after seeing Harry and Draco exchange pleasant greetings in the corridor.

"Prat. It's not the Gryffindors that are the problem, it's the Slytherins." Harry said, smacking Draco lightly on the back of the head.

"The Slytherins? They wouldn't be a problem, I've already told them I'm not following their master."

"Oh. OK then." Harry said.

Draco frowned. Harry's lack of reaction could only mean-

"You already knew. How?"

"I – have my ways," Harry said mysteriously, "maybe one day – if you're very, very good – I'll show you."

"Is that a promise?" Draco asked, leaning closer to Harry and searching his face for any sign of emotion. Slight nervousness was mostly covered by excitement and desire.

"Yes," Harry said, closing the distance between the two.

That was more like it. This kiss was what Draco imagined kissing Harry would be like. Soft, tender and as sweet as honey. Romantic.

* * *

"What happened to him?" Ron asked, confused.

"I… don't know, Ron. He didn't have his invisibility cloak, we would have seen him put it on. Maybe – maybe he apparated?"

"Hermione, what's gotten into you?" Ron demanded, smacking her not too lightly on the arm. "How many times have you told us that it's impossible to apparate inside the grounds?"

"Um – upwards of twenty?" Hermione said, her tone unsure.

"Rhetorical question, Hermione," Ron groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Huh. But, it _is _Harry we're talking about. Maybe he was able to-"

"I'm gonna check the map. Accio marauders' map." Ron stowed his wand away again, grabbing the map from the air as it floated towards him.

"He's not on there," Hermione commented, scanning the map with a nifty spell she devised to find someone's name quickly.

"Hmmm. But he can't have left – he would have told us," Ron said thoughtfully.

"Maybe he's in the room of Requirement?" Hermione suggested, "someone in there could have wished for him to be there…"

"That would be a good idea, Hermione, except the only person who knows about the room besides us is-"

"Malfoy," Hermione breathed, eyes widening. "Come _on_, Ron, let's go!" She shouted, grabbing Ron by the arm and causing him to drop the map as they ran off.

"Accio marauders' map!" Ron shouted as they ran towards the castle. Ron caught the map just as they reached the doors.

Several flights of stairs and a few breathing stops later, Ron and Hermione were outside the room of requirement, but there was no door.

_I need to find Harry,_ Hermione thought, pacing the hallway. When she had gone past three times she looked expectantly at the wall, but there was nothing there.

Confused, she was about to ask Ron for input when she heard an unwelcome voice coming from an adjacent corridor.

"So where's Malfoy then? I forgot to ask him…"

"Shut it, Parkinson. Don't be daft, you never know who's listening."

_I need somewhere to hide from the Slytherins_, Ron thought suddenly, pacing furiously. He wasn't sure if this was a brainwave on his part, or panic at being discovered by the approaching mini Death-Eaters, but when he stopped pacing there was a door there.

"Come on, Hermione," Ron said, grabbing her by the arm and pulling at the door. It didn't budge. "What the…?"

"Oh, move aside," Hermione huffed, "Alohamora!"

The door clicked open, and Hermione and Ron rushed inside, closing the door behind them with a bang. Hermione, without looking around the room, immediately turned and locked the door before turning around to be confronted with a very pale looking Ron and a very flushed, very ruffled looking Harry and Malfoy.

Ron opened and closed his mouth – no sound would come out. No matter how he tried. He cleared his throat and tried to talk again. Nothing.

"Have you boys been fighting?" Hermione said reprovingly, frowning at Harry first, then Draco. Something was not right here. Why weren't they still fighting?

"N- no," Harry stuttered, refusing to look away from the floor.

"Well, then, what were you doing?" Hermione asked, thinking it was a relatively simple question with an equally simple answer.

Neither Harry nor Malfoy seemed inclined to answer her, and so Hermione turned expectantly to Ron.

He opened and closed his mouth a few more times, then cleared his throat again.

"Ki- kissing," he croaked, his eyes rolling up into his head as he fell to the floor in a dead faint.

Hermione immediately bent down to check him; he was fine, just unconscious. As she was preparing herself for the charm to wake him up, she heard stifled giggling.

She looked up harshly at Draco, and suddenly he couldn't contain his amusement. Letting out some loud belly-laughs, he clung to Harry to keep himself upright. Harry, meanwhile, was looking faintly amused, but mostly worried.

"When did this develop?" Hermione asked Harry. Draco stopped laughing to listen to Harry's answer.

"What? The relationship-" Draco's breath hitched. _Relationship?_ "- or wanting it?"

"Just how long have you wanted this, Potter?" Draco asked, attempting a stern tone of voice but failing dismally when his face cracked into a grin.

"A while," Harry said evasively, "and we only just started it up, Hermione."

"Ennervate," Hermione muttered, "Ron's not going to like this," she said softly as Ron's eyelids began to flutter.

"Hermione – what – happened? I – fainted? Why?"

Hermione didn't answer, looking pointedly at Harry and Draco instead, who were now holding hands and smiling quite sappily at each other.

"Fuck." Ron groaned, "No. Harry, no. I'm sorry, mate. I'm putting my foot down. You can have anyone… _Anyone_, just not… Smith."

"Uh… Ron? This is Draco. Malfoy. Zacharias Smith is nowhere near here. Thank Merlin." Harry said.

"Malfoy? Huh. Could only see blond – just assumed – you know, since he's gay. Smith, I mean," Ron rambled, rubbing his head. He obviously had some kind of concussion. "Hmmm that's ok then. If it's just Malfoy. Just… stay away from Smith. Both of you. Bastard."

"Ron, are you ok? I think you need to see Madam Pomfrey," Hermione said, not expecting an answer from Ron and not receiving one.

"Thanks, Ron," Harry said, trying not to smile.

"Yes, thanks… Weasel-ey," Draco said, stumbling over his choice of words.

"No problem, ferret. Um, I mean, Malfoy."

"Hmph," Hermione snorted. "Well if you're well enough to purposefully goad Malfoy you don't need the hospital wing. Come on, lets get back outside. We've still got two hours before dinner."

"Sure, 'Mione… Just – help me up, yeah?" Ron said, looking towards Harry and Draco and – to their astonishment – winking.

"Ok Ron." Hermione said, grabbing his arm and helping him to his feet. When he was up, he slid his hand down her arm and grasped hers tightly.

"Lets go then. Coming?" Ron said cheerfully, looking back to Harry and Draco. Hermione looked down at her and Ron's entwined hands and blushed, allowing herself a small smile. _Finally_.

Harry looked to Draco for confirmation. He nodded. "Sure," Draco said, following Ron's example and taking Harry's hand as he stepped out of the room of Requirement.


End file.
